


Haunted By You (Literally)

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Awkward Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Haunted Houses, Human Thace (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Secret Crush, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is afraid of ghosts, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Keith and Pidge have a show about finding spirits and interacting with them.Shiro supports Keith's decisions, obviously, and irrately agrees to make a guest appearance on the show.And that's where shit goes a little sideways.Did he know it would change his life?Fuck no.





	Haunted By You (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ghosts exist. Why bother asking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can explain...

Would Shiro do anything and everything for Keith? Yes, absolutely. But honestly, appearing on Keith’s show about ghost hunting is really pushing the limit. His brother, with no tact, flat-out asked him.

“I need my views to go up,” Keith said, tapping his foot. He had just woken up from a nap, hair frizzy and clothes in a disarray. “Can you guest star on my show?”

And Shiro had stared at him for a while before solemnly agreeing. Keith even hugged him, which was a miracle in of itself.

So now here he is, standing on the shore of a beach in Cuba, being filmed by some random guy with a shitty camera that somehow gets a decent view anyway. Keith’s friend — Pidge — stands next to Shiro, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Keith cuts a sharp look at her.

”We’re rolling,” Keith says. “Pidge, we pay him by the hour.”

”Sorry, I’m just excited!” Pidge bursts, pumping a fist into the air. “Okay — I’m good. Just, um, go with the intro to the episode.”

Keith nods then turns to Shiro. “Can you not act so grumpy? Can you not scowl at the camera.”

The thing is — Shiro isn’t grumpy (at least, not majorly). Shiro just so happens to be scared of spooky shit. All the things that Pidge and Keith discuss, he absolutely will not be in the same room as them. He admits that it might be strange for someone of his bulk and height to be afraid of something he can’t prove.

But, hey.

That’s what makes it so scary.

”Sorry,” Shiro mumbles before smoothing out his face. He lets a minute smile grace his features so he doesn’t seem scared shitless or angry. “Better?”

”Thanks.” Keith clears his throat and straightens his posture along with Pidge. Shiro naturally stands rod stiff so he doesn’t both adjusting himself. “Hello, and welcome to this episode of  _Spirit Trackers._ ”

Shiro still thinks they should have gone with  **Spooky Spirits**.

 _Fools_.

”Today, we have my brother, Takashi,” Keith says, gesturing to Shiro. “We call him Shiro for short. He’s our first guest star. Breaking news as well — we’ve gotten official approval to investigate the McClain mansion; that’s right, we are the first ever documented group to be allowed into the house.” Keith shows a bit of his excitement with a grin on his usually serious face. “Lets see what we know.”

The camera guy — was his name Rolo? — gives a thumbs-up. Keith and Pidge let their shoulders droop.

”I still have no idea how we managed to get a show of our own,” Pidge says with a broad smile. She and Keith walk towards the church that sits precariously just before the grass turns to sand. After staring out at the water a beat longer, Shiro follows after them.

Inside the church, it smells of musk and hard water. The four of them greet the priest and chat for a bit to get familiar, talking about who will ask what questions, Shiro still tense but polite as they sit side by side on the front pew. Then Pidge motions for the camera man to start again.

”So, Reverand Thace,” Pidge starts. “What can you tell us about the — what the Internet deemed — McMassacre?”

Thace winces and looks at a stained window. It depicts a scene from what Shiro is assuming the Bible. He wouldn’t know, however. The man’s eyes briefly flicker to all of their faces before he ultimately looks to the wooden cross and bead necklace held tightly in his hands.

”They do not like that name,” the man states firmly. “Neither do I, for that matter. Whomever started it will be punished.”

”I apologize,” Pidge says, straight-faced. Shiro kind of wants to laugh, though it’s not very funny. 

“It’s fine,” Thace says. The man runs a hand through his jet black hair. “The McClain Massacre, as the family prefers, is the murder of most of the McClain family.”

A pause before Keith says, “This is where we add the little cut. Unless you would like to enlighten us further?”

One of the reasons Keith and Pidge’s show was so popular was for how professional yet no-so-much the conversations could be. Once, they were talking about McDonald’s and how hungry they were before Keith was violently shoved into a wall at the Winchester house. They managed to get a priest to play Tic-Tac-Toe with them as well.

”I wouldn’t mind,” Thace says quietly. He speaks louder, “The five victims of the murder was Rose McClain and her four children. Marco and Veronica were both the the twins of the household and the oldest aside from the mother. The two were in the kitchen when David McClain, the father, had come into the house. Previously, he had gotten a restraining order. It was very alarming for the two young adults.”

”How would you know?” Shiro asks when Thace pauses to take in a breath. “That they were startled I mean.”

”Shiro’s title card is gonna say  _intense skeptic_  instead of  _police officer,_ ” Pidge tries to whisper. Shiro knows that everyone must have heard that.

”I’m very close to the McClain family,” Thace admits with a gentle smile.

“How?”

”They used to come to church every Thursday and Sunday to pray and speak with me. I was very close to all of them, excluding the father.”

Shiro hums once then nods. Thace takes it as a cue to continue.

”The man murdered the two of them first. Rose was in the dining room, setting a late dinner. David then killed her. He went to the upstairs bathroom for Luis then, and when he didn’t see the youngest there in the halls, he went to check the bedrooms. Lance was killed almost delicately, if I were to describe it. Everyone else was stabbed slow and gruesomely while Lance’s death was swift with a broken neck. He was also the only one covered with a blanket, as if he were sleeping.

”David willingly turned himself in. His last words before his execution was  _‘I’m sorry, Lance.’_  Lance was a favorite in the family. His siblings never could come to hate him in any way.”

“How old were they?” Keith asks. He seems oddly sad about the situation despite the previous excitement. Maybe it’s how sad the story is that’s getting to him.

”Rose was forty-seven, Marco and Veronica were twenty-three, Luis was twenty-one, and Lance was twenty.” Shiro sees Thace tear up, “May I use the restroom?”

”Of course,” Keith says hurriedly, pushing Shiro out of the aisle. Shiro stumbles out and places a hand on Thace’s shoulder when he shuffles out.

”You don’t have to talk about it anymore,” Shiro says gently. “We wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

”I want to help,” Thace says.

It takes the man an hour to calm down enough to speak. When he does, it’s quieter and less factual than before.

”They’re all very powerful spirits,” Reverand Thace explains softly. “The twins are angry and vindictive — very pleasant to me but not others. They don’t appreciate mediums. Luis is incredibly sad and tends to rage at times. Rose is fairly gentle, and Lance is very, very friendly. He will give you the least amount of problems.”

”And what should we expect?” Pidge asks, leaning towards the Reverand. 

“Lance is more giggling and friendly touches. He’ll ask you to play video games, maybe. He’s the most likely to actually make conversation. He’s chatty and sarcastic, funny. But stay on guard because he does like to play pranks. Veronica and Marco taught him that — speaking of the twins. They throw lots of things. One word responses for the most part. Sometimes they hiss and will harm you bodily. However, if they are with Lance, they’re wary but not violent.

”Luis is the most likely to weep. He’s a simple boy and will get mad if you say something insensitive. Mediums report hearing him cry constantly and screaming. Rose will wander and only talks to her children.” Thace takes a breath. “You will see apparitions of all of them. Lance is the most visible, nearly opaque. Rose is the most see through, mostly just a silhouette. Please be careful — all of you.”

They leave the church with rosaries and a water bottle each of Holy Water.

 

It’s eleven at night when they approach the McClain beach house. Goose bumps line Shiro’s arms in an alarming number and it’s not from the breeze the ocean gives off. The McClain household gives out a faint foreboding energy, though that might be the anxiety talking. Keith, Pidge, and Rolo look at ease.

Rolo gives a signal and Pidge begins to speak.

”It’s currently around eleven here. The moon is high in the sky, and full at that. That possibly means maximum spirit activity. Shiro, any thoughts? Feel free to be honest.”

”I’m scared,” Shiro says with a tense shrug. Keith’s eyebrows raise. “I’ve never liked spiritual things and I never will. Muscles won’t work on things I can’t see, now will they?”

"...Huh," is all Keith says. He turns back to the camera with a concerned grin. "Let's get started."

Pidge, Keith, and Rolo walk into the house, Shiro stalling in front of the door. It's made of driftwood, the doorway a pretty baby blue. There's a rocking chair made of the same color driftwood, a like, ashy brown. It rocks slowly and Shiro squints at it. The wind whipping off of the ocean is gentle but strong; the chair should be moving a bit more, shouldn't it? And why is it pausing on its haunches?

"Shiro!" Keith calls.

Reluctantly, he goes into the house as well. The light has been switched on, casting them in a white, bright light. It'll look great on camera. He stands next to Keith and clenches his hands by his side.

Rolo counts down from five, not saying the one.

"And here we are," Pidge says, quietly. She looks around the house, expression changing from excited to mildly sad. "The place of the McClain family's demise."

"We're gonna go ahead and send Rolo out. After we get our gear on, of course."

Shiro straps a camera to his chest and gets a thermal as well. A spirit box is forcefully shoved into his hand and he scowls at Pidge. A night vision camera is attached to his hip, this one he can move around to see it not the thermal one.

"Let's rock and roll."

Keith and Pidge wave as Rolo backs up from them and out the door. He pauses, and Shiro waves stiffly, before he leaves and closes the door.

They all turn on their devices and Shiro lets out a shaky breath. He's definitely not the most prepared for this.

"So, Shiro will take the basement - " Keith starts. Shiro makes a yelp of protest to cut Keith off. Pidge snickers at the sound.

"W-why do I have to go down there? How does it even have a basement?! We're on the beach!"

"Shiro - " Pidge starts.

"No!"

 

Shiro is in the basement.

 

It's damp and dark and smells bad and -

Okay, that's a lie. It's not at all damp, though it is dark. It smells like cream cheese and red velvet cake, which is kind of odd. There's a mixture of cold and hot air, making goosebumps appear on his arms but sweat form on his legs.

The furniture is nice, too. They all appear to have been made out of soft cloth and driftwood. Under the smell of fresh confectionery, sea salt lingers in the air.

Shiro turns everything on and makes sure it's recording.

"Uh," he starts eloquently, "I'm not really sure how this works? Um, obviously I've seen Keith and Pidge's show but I - I'm a nervous wreck right now. You don't know how intensely I don't want to be here."

Shiro swallows thickly, walking further into the room. Through the night-vision camera, he can tell the room is neat and tidy. 

"I'm gonna put, a - " his breath catches and he coughs out, " - spirit box, pleasespeakintoit."

He bends over, hacking up a lung. The temperature in the room drops drastically and he shivers. When Shiro feels a pressure tap his back, he stands ramrod straight and swings his camera around, holding in another cough.

With fumbling fingers, Shiro gets the spirit box to work and places it on the glass coffee table.

"I-i-if there are a-any s-s-s-spiri-its h-here - " he stutters, face flushing. He's embarrassed for himself, "p-please speak i-into the b-b-box."

Raspy, the voice, and it echoes through the room with the incessant booming static of the box itself.

"You're not Thace."

Shiro squeals embarrassingly loud and high-pitched. He wants to bolt to the door but finds himself frozen in place. He slowly pulls up the thermal camera and tries to find the body for the voice.

"Why are you here?"

And there, right next to the box, it the vague figure of a young man. Shiro's blood turns to ice in his veins.

"Answer me."

His voice has yet to take on a hostile tone, instead adopting a gentle one. Still, Shiro is quite literally about to shit himself.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Wanna play some video games? It helps me calm down. Can you turn off the box-thing too?"

A hand reaches towards him as the person (ghost?) steps forward. Finally, Shiro's body cooperates and he stumbles back.

Of course, he lands on his ass.

Then, the lights flicker on.

Holy shit, that's an _entire_ fucking mans standing by the table, what the _fuck_ , Shiro can see him without a camera and it's still so _cold_ and he's _never_ seen a ghost before but he figured they would be ugly and now is _not_ the time in front of a _whole ass ghost_ and he's _transparent_ and Shiro _literally_ just pissed himself he needs to _change_ this is _gross_ and oh God, _oh God_ , what the _fuck_ is up Kyle -

Shiro articulates none of his thoughts, instead screeching, _"Eep!"_

His crotch is damp and warm and uncomfortable, he's about to seriously _vomit_ -

The boy frowns and seems to concentrate hard when he swats at the box. It flies across the room to hit Shiro in the chest.

"Turn it off?"

Shiro does, not taking his eyes off of the figure in front of him. Is this Lance?

The static ends suddenly.

"A-are you L-L-Lance?"

"I sure am!" he replies proudly. The true quality of his voice shines through. Child-like and raspy, a vast range of pitches in his throat, a lilt of a Spanish accent. He should try yodeling.

_Okay, what the Hell, Shiro._

"T-that i-i-is n-n-ni-ice," Shiro stammers. Lance frowns once again before taking a step forward. Shiro flinches and Lance pauses his movements.

"Well, shit, dude. I've only had family and Thace to talk to. I'm not gonna hurt ya, that would be rude." Lance wraps his arms around himself. If Shiro focuses on his too hard, he starts to blur in with the background. It's disorienting. "Promise I'll be nice? I've never been on a show before! I've always been a fan of _Ghost Adventures_ and now I get to be on an episode!"

"W-we're n-not - " He expected, despite what Thace told him, that Lance would be hostile if he even existed. He wasn't expecting the apparition to hold a totally normal conversation.

"Damn, figured you were new or something," Lance huffs. He nearly glides to the couch. His steps are compromised, not quite natural. He sits and twines his fingers together before staring at Shiro. "Well? I won't be an asshole just because you're not from my favorite show. I'm a patient guy, what spooky stuff do you want me to do?"

They stare at each other for a moment.

"Keith i-is gonna h-have a field d-d-day with th-this," Shiro whispers to himself, unable to keep his voice steady.

"Are you ready?"

No.

"Y-yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I can't lmao. 
> 
> Comment, hoes
> 
> Support me on ko-fi?


End file.
